Cold
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Missing scene for 4.20 The Rapture, so spoilers. Castiel's POV, what happened before Sam and Dean arrived.


_Minor drabbly type missing scene from The Rapture, so spoilers for that. It's also slightly Destiel (since I can't not write that these days) but only if you squint and drink a little bit (but I don't encourage nor do I condone such an action). Reviews are loved, flames are used to make me my smores and warm my cold little hands_

_**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own them? Seriously? I only own convention tickets. Please don't sue._

Castiel considered the warehouse, it was not perfect, but nowhere was. If Dean and his brother did not hurry, Castiel's own family, his own siblings, would catch up with him and the weeks that he had spent on the move would be for nothing. He had known that he would get into trouble for allowing Dean a way out of the prophecy, had known that his own interference in the matter would not go unnoticed. Heaven had eyes everywhere after all and he had been a fool to hope that they would have been turned from him in just the moment that he had chosen the path of disobedience and temptation. Still, he hoped that Dean would arrive soon, hoped that he would not bring Sam with him. Not accustomed to having to wait, Castiel could feel the feet of the vessel moving under him, pacing, such a human thing to do and one that he had not thought had seeped into his awareness. Underneath everything, he could hear Jimmy raging at him, the pain, the fear and the despair of the vessel, all things that he had become more and more aware of since he had last seen Anna, more than anything that he had ever experienced before. They were beginning to affect him and now he was about to break another of the rules, give Dean information that he had been expressly forbidden from giving.

He stood and contemplated the wisdom of his actions, examined the way that the body moved and flowed with his command. Even though he had been inside this mortal body for nearly a year it still amazed him, still filled him with wonder every time that he regarded this most perfect of his Father's creations. Uriel had once called them plumbing with legs. It was not entirely accurate, but he could see where a number of his brethren had managed to reach that conclusion. As easy as it had been to maintain the vessel through the use of his grace, sometimes it still needed the simple things. Food, water, rest. The simple things that humans took utterly for granted. He had begun to enjoy them and he had known that it was the first step towards falling.

"Castiel," the voice was feminine, but it vibrated deep within the vessel's bones. The raw power there was immense, and he recognised it. He turned from his contemplation of the warehouse wall. Powerful as his brother was, he had brought reenforcements, it seemed like he had expected a fight. Castiel did not recognise the two to either side of his vessel, but his thoughts were not on that. His thoughts were on the vessel that his brother had chosen. Short, with chestnut coloured curls and pale green eyes that verged on amber. It was also a woman.

"Michael," he bowed his head but did not move towards him. He could sense the danger in the presence of the Archangel. He really had been a fool. A fool to think that his actions had gone unnoticed, a fool to think that his feelings had not been noted, to think that his association with Anna had been overlooked.

"You walk a dangerous path, Little Brother," Michael intoned, amber eyes narrowed and angry. Despite the demure nature of his vessel, the step forward that she took managed to be menacing. "Dean Winchester does not need the information that you seek to pass to him, though we were not surprised by this turn of events. Too many of our brothers and sisters have been seduced by the likes of Dean."

"I do not understand, Michael," Castiel shook his head but the words were a lie. He knew exactly what the archangel was talking about and Michael knew it as well.

"It is time to go home, Castiel." Michael was offering him the chance to go quietly, but Castiel knew what was waiting for him. He knew that the end result would be the same whether he went willingly or not. He would be taken and brainwashed into believing that the cold and emotionless way was the only thing that would effectively deal with the humans. Except that Castiel knew differently, knew that Dean had responded better to him in the last months since he had expressed doubt and emotion than he had in the time that he had been cold. Castiel had come to care for Dean and he did not want to lose that connection by returning to Heaven, by force or otherwise, so he took a step back.

"No," he took a step away. Afraid and aware that he was hopelessly out powered.

"You will come, Castiel, it has been commanded. Remember, you serve Heaven, not humanity and not Dean Winchester."

Ultimately his display of defiance had been futile, useless, but as he had thrown the first punch, backed it with just the right amount of his grace and power, aiming for Michael, he had still abandoned reason, had decided to fight for what he wanted and what he believed in. As much as he believed in his Father, he believed in Dean and he decided that was why he did not see the flash of silver in the hands of the Archangel until he was too embroiled in trying to fend off the other two angels. Helpless to do anything more than fight as he watched Michael draw the marks in the blood of his vessel.

"The prophecy will be protected, Castiel, nothing will be allowed to stand in it's way. That includes you." The pain was intense as he saw the bright light of Heaven fill his eyes, heart and mind. His last thought, even as he felt Jimmy's soul cry out at the loss of him, was of Dean and how desperate it would leave him, how alone Dean would be without his guidance and he prayed, then, that he would find his way back to the Hunter. Prayed that he would find his way back to the Hunter and protect him, no matter the cost.

SPN

The words tasted like ash on his tongue, Jimmy wailed inside him at the hurt and pain of their circumstances and Castiel turned his back on the human. The part of him that still felt, the part of him that he had been forced to repress, felt torn and broken. He needed to be with Dean, now, at this time, so he had become what Heaven wanted, cold, distant and the vengeful warrior of God that was needed. If he saw the heartbreak in Dean's eyes, he ignored it. He had to, for the sake of them both.

_Reviews are little Castiels that fly above our heads and mini Deans under the bed. A small Sam in hand and a tiny John by the chair, a review that can show how much you care._

_Artemis_


End file.
